1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a flexible light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of optoelectronic technology, the light-emitting diode (LED) light source has been applied in more broad fields, such as indicator box, illumination board, backlight module and advertising lamp board. Regardless of any applications, the LED light source has caused revolutionary impact on various illuminations and display products, which overthrows the mechanical impression as currently known. The most product applications for the LED light sources are towards developing a super-slim planar light source. However, in terms of the current technology, the major bottle neck thereof rests in how to convert a point light source into a uniform planar light source in addition to eliminating the naked-eye uncomfortable feeling caused by glare. Hence, an appropriate design of light guide film holds the decisive key.
In reviewing the currently related technology, both the side-type light source module and the direct-type light source module have some shortages, for example, they have no flexibility. On the other hand, the side-type light source module, due to the limitation of light-guiding distance, encounters difficulty on the application of a large area display; while the direct-type light source module, although it can be easily used in a large dimension display, but it is difficult to get diffusion uniforming, wherein a high density LED array or a certain optical path is required so as to achieve the effect of uniform planar light source. In short, how to provide a uniform flexible light source module is definitely needed.